Early detection of cancer and other maladies is a goal of many researchers and others in the practice of medicine. Modern imaging technologies, such as CT (computed tomography) scans, x-rays, ultrasound and so forth have been used to identify maladies, with the goal of early identification for better treatment results. Early identification of a suspected tumor in a localized stage may improve chances for successful treatment and elimination of the tumor.
A large number of colorectal cancer cases are diagnosed each year, accounting for a significant number of cancer-related deaths. Successful treatment may depend, at least in part, on a stage of the cancer when the cancer is discovered. Some example treatment options include surgery, radiation, chemotherapy and so forth. Because early detection may result in simpler treatment, and where treatment of later detected cancer may increase cost, discomfort, risk of death and so forth, periodic examinations are desirable. A high percentage of colon cancers are treatable with early detection, yet tens of thousands of Americans die each year due to colon cancer where no early detection measures were taken.
A colonoscopy is an example examination which may allow the detection of cancer within the colon. Specifically, a colonoscopy may refer to a medical procedure for examining a colon to detect abnormalities such as polyps, tumors, inflammatory processes in the anatomy of the colon and so forth. One existing type of colonoscopy typically involves direct endoscopic examination of the colon with a colonoscope. The colonoscope is inserted through the patient's anus and directed along the length of the colon, thereby permitting direct endoscopic visualization of colon polyps and tumors and in some cases, providing a capability for endoscopic biopsy and polyp removal. Although colonoscopy may be a useful method for examining a colon, colonoscopy may also be time-consuming, expensive to perform, and demand a high level of skill by the medical professional performing the procedure. Because colonoscopy is an invasive procedure, there is a risk of injury to the colon as well as a risk of colon perforation and peritonitis, which can be fatal. Due to risks and discomfort involved in some examinations, such as colonoscopies, some individuals avoid potentially life-saving examinations.